


Panacea

by Eclipsxd, yourmansae



Series: Moonbird AUs [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Canon Compliant, Daddy Jeonghan, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Middlespace Seokmin, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Trans Jeonghan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 10:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14518461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eclipsxd/pseuds/Eclipsxd, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourmansae/pseuds/yourmansae
Summary: Jeonghan cares for Seokmin, so he teaches his baby boy things he needs to know.There are no exceptions.





	Panacea

**Author's Note:**

> Any members mentioned are adults in this. All references to someone being underage are just a product of the ageplay dynamic in the relationship.
> 
> 19th july 2018  
> edit: one of the authors is trans. this work was proofread by him and the language in use in this work is the same terminology that he is comfortable using on himself.
> 
> 28th february 2019  
> edit: said trans author is, as of this day, cutting himself off from this work. please continue to enjoy it well.

After schedules, it’s easy to go home. It’s not that it’s hard to perform or to be on shows; in fact, it’s really fun, but Jeonghan is always grateful to get some rest. The other members are too, and within minutes of getting home, everyone’s sprawling in couches and chairs or changing clothes in their rooms. He’s one of the first, of course, pushing the door shut and then taking his shirt off in a fluid motion. He drags the zipper down on his binder, which was just an upper chest one because he’d expected they wouldn’t be out long, and tosses it onto the bed along with his shirt.

Stretching out his back for a few moments, he sighs, relieved, and then turns to get clothes out of his drawer. Something catches his eye near the door, however, and he scrambles for his glasses off the bed before turning to see what it is again.

Seokmin is standing in the doorway, face pressed up by the space between the door and its frame. Judging by his lack of reaction, he’s in middlespace, because the auburn-haired vocalist hasn’t moved a muscle. They’d discussed this days beforehand, but Jeonghan hadn’t remembered until now that it was part of the plan.

“What are you doing, Seokminnie?”   
“I-I was just… I wanted to ask if you wanted to see a movie, but then… I’ve never seen anyone like you, Daddy. So even if you were taking your clothes off… I couldn’t stop looking at you.”

“My curious boy…Come here,” Jeonghan says, smiling, “and shut the door behind you, sweetheart.”

Seokmin comes in, shutting the door properly this time, and sits on the bed where the bespectacled blond indicates. Toeing off his shoes, he starts to pull his pants down, and when he looks up, the other’s covered his eyes and is blushing deeply.

Yep. That’s middlespace.

Jeonghan gently guides Seokmin's hands away from his eyes, pausing to kiss each one as he sets them on his sweetheart's strong thighs, and he says, "Don't be shy, honey. Just look at whatever you'd like, and ask me anything you want. Daddy will teach you."

Seokmin swallows thickly, biting his lip, and slowly looks over the bare body of the blond-haired man standing in front of him, starting at his legs and working upwards just a little at time.

He keeps his eyes on Daddy's knees at first, too embarrassed to go higher. But Jeonghan tilts his head up a little with his fingers, and he obediently lifts his gaze to look between Jeonghan's legs, making a soft noise as he studies him. 

Daddy's hair down their is neatly trimmed, and he's so pretty, but Seokmin doesn't know what to say about him and his body. He's never seen something like this before, never gazed on a naked body like this before. He bites his lip and squirms where he sits, not sure what to do, what to say. "D-Daddy.."

"What is it, baby?" Jeonghan murmurs, brushing back Seokmin's hair. "You don't think Daddy's pretty?" He knows he shouldn't lead Seokmin like this, because it's probably more than a little mean, but it's endearing and precious when wide eyes look up at him.

"No! No, Daddy's so pretty! His... He's so pretty down there, I..." Seokmin bows his head again, shyness rising up, but once again, Jeonghan tilts his head up to make him look squarely between his legs again, and says, "You what, sweetheart?"

Seokmin dodges the question with a whine, so petulant and shy that Jeonghan laughs, and let's it go. Seokmin's eyes trail up, past Jeonghan's hips and stomach, until his eyes come to rest on his small breasts, pale skin and pale pink nipples making his mouth go dry in ways it's never done before. Daddy is so close to him, close enough that he can reach out his hands and touch, trailing his fingers along the soft skin of Jeonghan's torso.

Daddy sighs quietly as Seokmin's fingers brush over his skin, smiling gently as he lets his curious baby explore. When Seokmin's fingers come to touch his nipples, their touch light and cautious, Jeonghan let's his eyes flutter shut, arching slightly into the touch as Seokmin explores his breasts. He squeezes them gently, entranced by how soft they are, how one is just slightly bigger than the other. They're so pretty, Daddy is so pretty..

Biting his lip to hold back a moan, Jeonghan cups his boy's cheek with one hand and enjoys the sensation of being touched. Seokmin's hand can cover his whole breast, as the little darling's just found out, and his squeezes get more and more like gropes as Seokmin tests his limits. Between his legs, Jeonghan can feel himself growing wet, but tries not to focus on that, but on letting his baby learn about this type of body he's never seen before.

Daddy's breathing is heavy, but it cuts off sharply for a moment when Seokmin tugs a nipple lightly. He pauses, hesitant, and he says, "Did it hurt? I-I'm sorry!" A laugh from Daddy, though, sweet and pretty, reassures him. "You didn't hurt me. I was just... surprised, baby boy. It's okay that you did that."

Seokmin pats at Daddy's breast very lightly, almost apologetically, and then leans in to kiss it better, pressing his lips delicately to the pert pink nipple.

Jeonghan's breath hitches as Seokmin's soft lips touch his nipple, his darling boy looking up at him with the big, apologetic eyes as he kisses the spot better. He's getting wetter by the second, watching in delight as Seokmin doesn't pull away, as he gets curious and starts to explore the area with his mouth. 

It's all soft kisses and brushes of lips at first, like Seokmin is trying to get a feel for him, test whether this is okay. When Daddy makes a soft noise of approval, he gets a little bolder, pressing longer kisses to Daddy's skin, the soft swell of his breast, his dusky nipples. He's still cautious, not wanting to hurt Daddy, but when he presses a long kiss to Daddy's left nipple and Daddy's hand comes up to hold his head there, he doesn't try and pull away, eyelids fluttering as Daddy cards a hand through his hair. 

Jeonghan has to swallow down his moan as Seokmin presses his lips against his nipple, and he loves almost on instinct, to hold his baby boy there. Seokmin, always such a good boy, doesn't pull away, looking up at Daddy with those gorgeous fucking eyes as he keeps his lips exactly where they are.

Seokmin's eyes drift closed, and shyly, he parts his lips to let his tongue peek out. Lightly flicking the tip against Daddy's nipple, he listens for any sound of complaint but gets a whispered, "It's okay, baby," instead. Emboldened, he licks over it slowly, a hand coming up to tangle his fingers with those on Daddy's free hand. He's looking for comfort, and when Jeonghan squeezes his fingers back, Seokmin is assured. Placing another kiss at the nipple, he hums softly, opening his eyes to look at Daddy's lovely face.

Jeonghan isn't ready for when his baby boy takes his nipple into his mouth and sucks experimentally on the sensitive little bud. He has to hold on to his sweetie a little tighter to keep steady, to keep himself from falling because his knees are suddenly weak and he's very, very wet. He can't keep the moan back anymore, but wishes he could have, because the moment he moans, Seokmin stops sucking.

"...Did I... hurt Daddy?" Seokmin whimpers, disappointed, and Jeonghan says patiently, petting his hair, "No, sweetheart... That's the sound Daddy makes when he likes what you're doing, okay?"

Seokmin nods, because it makes sense that his pretty Daddy would make such pretty sounds when he likes something that Seokmin is doing. He goes back to sucking gently on the bud, wrapping his soft lips around it and being so gentle that it pulls on Jeonghan's heartstrings. He runs his fingers through his sweetheart's soft hair as he suckles, closing his eyes to concentrate. 

Although Jeonghan is sad he can't see those beautiful eyes looking up at him anymore, he's compensated with how Seokmin starts to suckle a little harder, concentrating his efforts into making Daddy happy, encouraged by Jeonghan's soft moans. Daddy must really be enjoying this, because he's making all those pretty noises, soft and airy and it proves to Seokmin that he's doing good! 

Eventually, he moves over to the other nipple, liking how puffy and red and shiny the nipple that just left his mouth looks now. He takes the other into his mouth, his spare hand on Daddy's thigh as he grounds himself enough to open his eyes and look up at Daddy as he sucks, taking in Daddy's heavy breathing and his flushed, pink cheeks, how the light reflects in the lenses of his glasses as he moves his head to smile down at Seokmin. 

"You've got such beautiful eyes, baby. Did I ever tell you that? Daddy thinks you have the most beautiful eyes."

The sucking has Jeonghan crazy, and as Seokmin blushes at his compliment, he lets his eyes close again and grips at his baby's hand. He wishes he could touch himself, but he's here to let his darling explore, not to have a good time. His body doesn't care about that at all, however; when he shifts his thighs he can feel the slickness between his legs, and his clit aches, almost begging for attention.

There are always, however, more important things, and Seokmin is the very sun in Jeonghan's sky, so he turns his focus back onto his curious boy. Dragging his tongue over Daddy's nipple, he gives it lots of love before finally pulling away and resting his head on Jeonghan's sternum. Hands card through his hair, and Daddy coos, "Is that enough, baby boy? Is that what you wanted me to teach you?"

Jeonghan is banking on Seokmin saying no. There's still a question between them, unanswered, and he feels his pretty sweetheart squeeze his fingers as he works to put together words.

"Daddy... Is what's between your legs really different than mine?"

Jeonghan smiles, sitting down on to the bed with his precious baby boy, easing Seokmin up further on the bed. 

"In some ways baby, yes. They are different, they look different and work differently. But they're just special parts, and most people have them. But yours are different from mine."

Seokmin nods, and Jeonghan shifts on to his knees to stop his wetness from staining the bedsheets, at least for now. Seokmin sees him shift, and there's a palpable silence as Seokmin's eyes travel downwards, and he swallows visibly, fingers flexing on his thighs as he looks. 

"Can I.. Can I see, Daddy?" 

Heat flashes up Jeonghan's spine, but he maintains his composure, smiling softly and moving on the bed to sit in front of Seokmin. "Of course you can, baby boy." He coos, and Seokmin nods, his eyes wide and his cheeks pink.

Jeonghan spreads his legs slowly, letting Seokmin get a good look at him. His sweetheart is entranced, gasping as he sees how wet Daddy is, how he's all shiny and pink and pretty. Jeonghan smiles, reaching a hand down to spread himself even more, and Seokmin makes a soft noise as he gets a good look at Daddy's clit and his labia.

"Daddy's so pretty.." he whines, fingers itching to touch, to explore this part of Daddy's body. Jeonghan chuckles softly, moving to gently halt one of Seokmin's hands as it creeps towards him. "You have to ask before you touch people here, baby. What do you say?"

Seokmin bites his lip and lowers his gaze, but Jeonghan threads his fingers through his and gives his hand a squeeze, and he finds the confidence to mumble out a little "c-can I touch Daddy here? Please?"

Daddy stops to think a moment, but then he guides their joined hands onto his thigh before letting go and murmuring, "Go ahead, sweetheart." He settles comfortably, and he watches with a gentle smile as Seokmin brushes his fingers over the inside of his thigh. When his fingertips touch wetness, he rubs at it curiously for a few moments before moving on to lightly touch at Daddy's labia. The skin, though wet, still feels warm and soft, and he bites at his lip as he explores just a little bit.

"Daddy, why is it wet?" Seokmin asks, and Jeonghan says, voice breathy and unsteady, "It's because I like how you touch me. You're doing really well exploring."

Jeonghan watches as Seokmin slowly traces along his labia with a finger, shyly touching his fingertip to the opening, a look of awe on his face when Daddy instinctively clenches up a little bit under his touch. He doesn't linger there, however, instead finding Jeonghan's clit and touching it lightly.

"Daddy, what's this?"

"It's my button, baby boy. It makes Daddy feel really, really good whenever you touch it." Jeonghan says, petting Seokmin's hair gently. His sweetheart touches him again, rubbing at his clit very carefully with his thumb. It gets a good response, making the blond moan, and his hips roll forward against the friction. Seokmin hesitates, but when Jeonghan moans, soft and beautiful, he keeps his movements steady. Slowly, when he stops, Daddy relaxes again, and Seokmin reaches out with two fingers to hold his button between them, just a little too firmly.

Jeonghan occasionally enjoys a bit of rough pressure on his clit, but it's overly sensitive with how much Seokmin has turned him on, and the sudden pinch catches him off guard. It's just on the wrong side of sharp and he can't help the noise that escapes his throat, his hands coming to gently push Seokmin's curious fingers away.

Daddy lets out a small yelp, one Seokmin can tell isn't a good noise. He withdraws his fingers immediately, whimpering quietly as Daddy's hips jerk back a little and he pushes his hand away. 

He must have done something really wrong! The thought makes his throat tighten and his eyes sting, because he really didn't want to hurt Daddy! He was just exploring! But this is such a special part of Daddy that he's let him touch and he went ahead hurt him! 

He doesn't even think about it as he lowers himself on to his stomach and elbows, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to Daddy's button, looking up at him with big, tearful eyes and that flush on his cheeks Jeonghan knows he always gets when he's about to cry. His lips are so soft and gentle as he places kiss after kiss on Daddy's button, trying his best to make it better.

Jeonghan gasps softly, eyes fluttering closed as his hand finds Seokmin’s hair. His baby boy wasn’t supposed to taste him, but this is just how things happened, and who is he to not let his sweetheart do what he feels like he need to do to fix his mistake? Kisses on his oversensitive clit aren’t hurting anyone; in fact, they’re doing the exact opposite and sending what feels like lightning shooting through his veins.

Jeonghan moans, long and low, and Seokmin realizes, a little late, that he’s got his mouth on Daddy’s special part. He moves to pull away, to sit back, but Daddy’s hand holds him there. He freezes, looking up at the blond. Opening his eyes to look down at Seokmin, Jeonghan smiles, and he murmurs, “Daddy’s all better, baby boy… You want to keep exploring me, or are you finished?”

Jeonghan's gentle hand in his hair and the way he's smiling at him soothes any of Seokmin's worries, and he whimpers as Daddy reaches down to wipe away the single tear that had slid down his cheek. Seokmin still has his mouth against his clit, avoiding his question. He looks sheepish, still a little upset with himself for hurting Daddy like that. "Daddy's okay, baby. No need for tears, angel. It's alright." He coos, caressing his sweetheart's cheek and watching as his eyes fall closed and he melts into the touch. "Now, do you want to keep exploring, precious? Or are you finished?"

Seokmin answers him by bringing his tongue out to lick at his clit, just like he'd done to his nipples earlier. Jeonghan gasps, hips bucking forward a little as his sweet boy gives his clit small, experimental kitten licks, before wrapping his lips around the nub and sucking gently, imitating his actions from earlier. Jeonghan can't contain his long, loud moan, his toes curling and his back arching slightly.

It’s been far, far too long since someone had taken the time to pleasure him, so Jeonghan selfishly enjoys every second that his baby boy does. Every sweet pull on his clit, every bit of pressure from the timid sucking motion that his sweetheart can give, is perfect, and he holds Seokmin’s head there to let him know that he wants every single sensation. He doesn’t try to hold his moans in anymore, but he tries his best to not be overly loud so they won’t be interrupted.

He spends a good little while just sucking and licking, and then he pulls away from sucking Daddy’s button to lick at the wetness on his labia. He has nothing to compare the taste to, but it’s something he just can’t get enough of, and he follows it down to Daddy’s opening. It’s warmer, even, than the rest of his special area; Seokmin can’t help but press his tongue inside. It’s just the tip, of course, but for Jeonghan, that is enough. He’s too close, far too close, so he lets his hand drift forward to touch his baby boy’s face. He can’t think of a good reason to stop him. And then the clock on the nightstand beeps, announcing it’s 11PM, and he quickly takes it as a reason, murmuring, “Baby… I think this’ll be… enough. You need to go to sleep.”

He threads his fingers through Seokmin's hair to gently guide him away from his core, fighting with himself when his sweet boy whines and looks up at him with reluctant eyes, clearly wanting to taste him more. He wants so badly to come all over his baby's face, on his tongue and have him lick it all up, maybe kiss him and taste himself of his angel’s tongue. But he can't do that. Not tonight. So he pulls gently and eases Seokmin's head away from his crotch, unable to stop himself from smiling when his baby goes so obediently, upset at having to stop but not wanting to be bad and disappoint Daddy. 

"But D-Daddy.." He whines, pouting adorably, bottom lip trembling as he looks at Jeonghan. In his little shorts and oversized t-shirt (which, now that he looks at it, is probably Jeonghan's), his sweetheart just looks so adorable that Jeonghan just has to lean in and give him a soft kiss on the nose, quieting his little whines and noises of protest.

"It's bedtime, baby. Bed for you." 

"B-But I'm not tired, Daddy! I-I want to stay and explore more with you!" Seokmin whines, his cheeks flushing and his lip wobbling like he's about to burst into tears again. His baby boy always gets tearful and sensitive when he's tired, and he has a long day of school tomorrow.

“No buts,” Jeonghan says firmly, pressing another kiss to Seokmin’s forehead, and he gets up and takes his clothes off the floor. Starting to dress, he sighs when Seokmin whines. He feels bad about enforcing the rules, but they’re there for a reason. When he’s clothed, Daddy looks at his baby boy expectantly and holds out his hand. “You can’t sleep in my room with me, baby. You know that. Wonwoo’s going to come here to sleep in his bed soon.”

Seokmin takes his hand, pouting, and lets Daddy help him up and walk to unlock the door. Leading him down the hall to his bedroom, Jeonghan sees to it that his sweetheart gets some pajamas on. He notices that Seokmin is hard, but he knows his boy will wait it out; he doesn’t know how to play with himself quite yet, and so like he does when he’s not sure what to do, he’ll try to do something and if he doesn’t succeed, he’ll let it be.

“Are you sure you can’t stay with me, then?” Seokmin says softly, eyes hopeful, and Jeonghan shakes his head. “No. Sleep, cutie. Now come on. Give Daddy a goodnight kiss.”

Frowning, Seokmin shuffles over, closing the distance between them, and he puts a chaste kiss on Daddy’s mouth. He’s given the kiss, but doesn’t want to say good night.

Jeonghan can see how upset Seokmin is at him leaving him alone tonight, and it hurts him to see his baby boy so distressed. So he does his best to cheer Seokmin up and make him feel comfortable, getting him a drink of warm milk, stroking his hair gently while he drinks it, tucking him in under the covers and stroking his cheeks until he sees his angel's eyelids start to droop. "It's time to go to sleep now, baby." He murmurs, and Seokmin whines quietly, but doesn't protest any more as Daddy gives him a kiss on the forehead, and reaches over to turn on his night light so he can have the light off. His baby has never liked complete darkness. 

"Goodnight, baby." He whispers as he walks to the door, knows Seokmin is watching him with sad eyes because he wants Daddy to stay. But he's a big boy, and he knows Daddy can't stay tonight. So he gets a soft, sad "goodnight, Daddy, I love you" in reply, which makes his heart thump and his chest ache. He loves his baby boy so much. 

"I love you too, baby." 

"I love you more."

Jeonghan chuckles, hearing the smile in his baby's voice. That's more like it. 

"Impossible." He coos, before walking out of the room and closing the door behind him. He hears Seokmin shift in his bed, getting comfortable, before he goes still, and there is peaceful silence. He walks back down the hall, gathering up his toiletries so he can go into the bathroom and calm down a little.

Tonight has been so erotic for him, the image of his baby boy's face between his legs sending flashes of heat up his spine.

He might need to take a longer shower than normal tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> please, leave kudos and a comment if you liked this!
> 
> you can find us at:
> 
> Eclipsxed: [@xngelhxnnie (nsfw)](https://twitter.com/xngelhxnnie)  
>  ~~yourmansae~~


End file.
